Drowning In Regrets
by I-Have-Switched-Accounts
Summary: To Fang it only took a single click. His decisions needed to be made fast. There was so many to consider.   Drip, drip, drip.   Time was running out.   One-shot and this is what was the Original Beginning To His End. Other Characters: Shadow,and Honey.


To Fang it only took a single click. His decisions needed to be made fast. There was so many to consider.

_Drip, drip, drip._

Time was running out.

Today was the last in his life, and there could only be one like it. No redo's, just one chance. One click sent a bullet soaring through the air and tore through the Sniper's flesh. One click that made each second closer to his last. He had many choices, none of them seemed right. When he took this mission he never though anything would happen besides their murder and pay.

He hadn't gotten more than he bargained for.

Instead he was on his hands and knees looking at the crimson regrets pooling around him as his attacker watched enjoying each and every moment of his confusion. The pain was excruciating, the type he had never felt.

He thought his choices over carefully; each one didn't seem too bright. The first that crossed his mind to die a villain and just shoot his bounty so he would live up to his legend and never not finish the kill. The second had to be to give up and die in vain, and technically die a semi here. Then there was to take his trademark gun and shoot himself and end the pain right there.

_Drip, drip, drip._

His time was wearing thin. Fang's consciousness slowly blurred. Today was supposed to be like every other but fate twisted in his attackers favor. In his blurry state of mind he could realize what sent his day to spiral out of control.

Carelessness.

The one that would cost his life. Earlier that day he set out to the base his boss had described. He had been ready, his guns off of safety and with full ammo, and then some. Not a single flaw in them. With years of practice breaking in undetected was not the problem. What was waiting on the other side was the problem. More like _who_ was on the other side.

* * *

><p>Minutes before the fatal mistake.<p>

* * *

><p>The Sniper crawled silently through the vents in the ceiling, it was cramped and small but being a Mobian he could manage. Fang rummaged through his pocket to get the blue prints to the building, according to it he needed to make a left and then unscrew and exit at a dead end then jump out. His target would be in the next room and if it went as planned he should be able to shoot a bullet in his heart, then he would take an emergency escape root in the building. After snagging what his employer was after, smuggled cocaine.<p>

After following the blue prints to the dead end escaped the vents and jumped onto the hard bleached white tile in a crouched position. The hybrid smirked.

'_Too easy.'_

Fang lifted his head and his eyes got wide. Rouge leaned against the door to the room that had his target. In her hand was a shiny black gun, she was too far away to identify the type of gun. It was pointed straight to his heart and she squinted looking through the sight to make the shot perfect.

The Sniper was tense so he tried to lighten the mood," Long time no see. Looks like you're after him as well, eh?"

"Nice try. No, I am his body guard. Even better."

Fang tensed up even more as Rouge used her thumb to pull the safety switch down with a 'click'. The hybrid was specifically trained to take out his gun and shoot but this was Rouge. It wasn't some stranger so he didn't even reach for it. That was his mistake.

"Put your hands in the air. Now." It was not a question, far from it. It was a demand.

Helplessly he obeyed. That's when the shot was fired after the trigger was pulled. Rouge had held a grudge against the Sniper for years, so she enjoyed watching him suffer. For now at least.

* * *

><p>Present Time<p>

* * *

><p>Minutes had passed and blood seeped out of his mouth . Fang looked up with his fading crimson eyes at Rouge. Their eyes met and he could've sworn in his blurry state there was a trace of regret and sorrow. The Hybrid closed his eyes and took in his last breath. Rouge shook her head it was over. Her footsteps clicked her heels against the tile as she took stiff steps over to Fang. Kneeling down she lifted his head and sighed. No pulse.<p>

"I knew you would die at some point but I never imagined at my hands." It was true, she felt sorrow but she was still mad at him. It was a grudge she wasn't ready to let go of quiet yet.

The door behind her opened and his target smiled," Good job Rouge. He can't hurt anyone now." The bounty threw a red Chaos Emerald up and caught it in the palm of his hand," Catch."

Momentarily Rouge turned around on her heels and caught the Emerald. It was cold in the palm of her hand. This is what she truly wanted, right?

"Thanks." She mumbled before getting up and walking out of the room. Was a grudge enough to make her take somebody's life? Apparently it was. It felt right at the time but now it made her unsure. Her hands had murdered before but not someone she ever considered a 'friend' not even a acquaintance.

* * *

><p>Rouge's Apartment Around Midnight<p>

* * *

><p>Rouge rested her hands on the rail made to prevent someone from falling off of the porch. The moon was full and high in the sky. The air was crisp with an ever so slight breeze. Any other day she would've rejoiced and fly around, because tonight had the perfect conditions.<p>

Not this time. It wasn't like her, she got what she had wanted and it was hers for the keeping. Conditions were never this good for her, what was there to be sad about? She had wanted to murder him. What was the big deal?

But just like all of her other scars she had to bear them and walk away from her thoughts. But one kept bugging her the most, 'It was too late for him. He was going to die at some point. So why not sooner than later?'

But no matter how many times she searched for an excuse she in the end came back empty handed. She was a murder….just like Fang. The bat remained no better than him and deserved the same. The same death….

Rouge found the courage to climb into bed and shut her eyes trying to ignore the questions buzzing around in her skull. Sleep crept over her like the shadows on the ceilings and she fell into a nightmare. An endless one. The nigh passed by with images of blood slaughter.

Everything that was only in her head masked the sound of her balcony door sliding open gently. Footsteps that got closer were not far behind, before he sat on the edge of the bed and gently pet her head trying to bring her out of her sleep.

Lazily she opened a single eye before putting a pillow over her head, "Shadow, I'm not in the mood to talk."

His voice was low, almost concerned," He deserved to die. You and I should both know that by now. A year of his attempts to kill us both…he's not the same as before. "

"…But don't we deserve the same fate? Death? We did murder our fair share."

"In a way I guess you could say that…but tell me, you murdered Fang, and Fang planned to murder over a hundred innocents. Which would you keep alive?"

"Shush." She complained before doing her best to tune him out.

"If you wish…"

Shadow stood and raced back out the balcony door before leaping from building to building. '_Now to finish off the 'other'…_ ' The hedgehog leaped from sky scraper to skyscraper looking below for a painfully familiar Mobian. Of course he knew exactly where to look but he had to be sure. After finding not even a trace after his target he searched the last place he knew practically she would like. The cemetery. Not because it was a normal hide-out, only because recently her team mate was killed. Not wanting to disrespect the dead murder or not, they buried Fang, in a public cemetery.

The ebony hedgehog landed on his feet in the damp grass. It was wet from some light rain that happened the day before. As suspected she was there. On her knees in all black mourning over him. Her breathing was quite sharp and she didn't even need to look his way to know he was there.

"What the hell do you want? She killed him! Can't you leave me alone?" Her voice was almost hissing, she was a cat after all.

"Honey, Come on. Turn yourself in and I won't have to kill you."

Honey the cat turned to him and gave him a twisted smile," You know…I've done a lot of thinking. Maybe if you joined me we could be better off. What's the point of punishing crimes when they continue everywhere else on the world? What justifies you to murder and not us…"Honey's hand twisted and curled up fresh grass on the grave.

"Last chance, surrender." Those sentences slightly got to him be he ignored the sting of the truth.

"I refuse." She stood slowly and painfully as it hurt to take a stand.

"Look at you. You can hardly stand unless you kill. "Shadow mocked before taking out his gun and pointing it at her forehead.

"You're wrong!" She screamed defending herself before taking a fighting stance and throwing her gloves on the floor so her claws could be used to fight.

Taking wobbly steps toward the gun Shadow was slightly surprised that she would walk into her own death like that. Finger on the trigger he pulled mere seconds before Honey raised her hand only to make contact with the barrel enough to make the bullet just barely miss her shoulder but slice the very edge badly. Cursing under her breath she was off guard as she clutched the lightly bleeding wound. It bled lightly because she was barely living away.

Shadow quickly tripped her by using his foot to push her backwards forcing her to land on her back looking up at him with his gun pointed directly at the heart. Rolling to the side the bullet hit the ground sending dirt flying. Still on the ground she got on her knees getting ready to stand, Shadow couldn't help but noticed how unfocused and weak she was so he shot at one of her legs.

Letting out a loud shriek she clutched her wound again then calmed down ever so slightly but still acted in pain," HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE! YOU AND HER DO!" She screamed in agony and let a few tears fall spattering on the already damp ground waiting to be finished off once and for all.

"Sayonara, Bitch." The hedgehog pulled the trigger again and could only watch hoping no tricks were pulled. As thought the bullet went through her skull with an explosion of blood and gore. Even after her head hit the ground she had that same twisted smile. With her eyes wide.

Shadow and Rouge did not kill the murders to be good; they killed them solely because they tried to murder them and many more of their allies. Both remained neutral but Rouge never stayed the same. Some days were better than others, but almost every week she visited both their graves mourning them for the people they once were.

**End**

**A/N**

**….before anyone asks/flames I love Fang with a burning passion, Honey as well, but this was the original Beginning To His End And I left out sooooooooo much it's insane. So first of all, I portrayed Fang here as 'A sane murder' but originally he was insane and loved killing whoever he could find. To put it simply, he was a mix of Sweeny Todd and, Light Yagami. (Light's from Death Note) And at Moments Mellow. (Death Note as well) Because originally I was absorbed in Tim Burton anything, and liked Dark Musicals because of him :3 (Yes thee was supposed to be singing but I gave up that long ago…Here was one line I can't get out of my head 'Hark Hark here the angels sing a tune of fiery death, is at hand.' –Listens to old hymns and loves making them dark-**

**And I found out about Fang and kind of liked him, but as a Villain that doesn't win. So I made him Tim Burtony . I had a reason too. But I shouldn't say it 'cause t has spoilers for Beginning To His End.**

**But anyway here's what I can tell you. Robotnik makes Fang go insane with an experiment. However, he is sent in a coma state where he dreams about being tortured, because partially Robotnik did torture him. And he comes back with vengeance and insanity. He knows he is insane and will drag others down. In his 'insane' state he believes he is told to kill certain people, and of course he listens thinking he will be tortured again. That's not all, eventually Robotnik thinks it was just a mess up so takes Honey, and does the same. The results happen again and the two team up seeking bloody murder. Their rivals are Rouge and Shadow. If anyone who reads Beginning To His End is here, there is no Ivory. Honey was the Ivory but I found it all to be too OOC and I made the new one.**

**Also right now this feels like a really bad Fanfiction to me because I wrote it during Writers Block….It's also short…D: Point out any mistakes you may find and please take two seconds to review. (Preferably more) And Nodnarb, Please check my profile then my latest update.**


End file.
